


丸昴：夏恋

by rye_adler



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye_adler/pseuds/rye_adler
Summary: 夏日 花火 浴衣酸酸甜甜的校园恋爱某阁楼旧文搬家@木下 樱一起玩耍wb@蓝色的黑麦Rye
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Shibutani Subaru, Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 2





	丸昴：夏恋

\- 1 -

涩谷昴仰面躺在草地里，咬着一根纤细的草。

云被风吹散了，阳光透过树隙星星点点地洒在脸上。

高中最后一个夏天就要过去了啊。

涩谷昴烦躁地扯下嘴边的一截草叶。

“好想恋爱啊啊啊啊啊！”

一周前还不是他一个人躺在这里的时候，村上信五突然翻起身，在他耳边大吼了一句。

“你发什么神经！”涩谷昴正躺着翻书，被村上吓得手一抖，书砸到了鼻梁上，弄得他眼周一阵酸涩。

“夏天就要过去了啊昴！高中的最后一个夏天就要过去了！”村上不改嗓门，倒是提着音量煞有介事道。

“所以呢？”涩谷昴斜斜地睨了他一眼。村上嘟哝了几声躺回了原地，也不接话。

“呐、昴，那个…你觉得…”

“噢～原来Hina连表白都不敢啊。”

“谁…谁说我不敢啊？不是，谁说我要表白啊！”村上急得憋红了脸，腾地一下坐了起来。

涩谷昴的同桌村上信五，从高一开始就屁颠屁颠地报名了学生会，跟着同级邻班的学生会会长横山裕，从干事混到了外联部部长，还帮横山裕转交了无数封情书，也不知道情书的收信人为什么至今仍单身。

而作为同桌兼死党的涩谷昴，在耳朵起了好几层厚厚的茧子后，能把横山裕整个人从生辰八字到喜欢在全家买放着几颗梅子的饭团都倒背如流。

“我～说得呀～”涩谷故意拖着长音，懒懒地答道。

“涩谷昴你…你给我等着！我现在就去！”

那天晚上是花火大会，因为是高三，暑假早已提前结束了。

上铺的村上到凌晨一点才偷偷摸回了宿舍，还在慌乱中把涩谷踩醒了。

后来听说，学生会会长因为半夜翻墙进学校，生平第一次被教导主任罚写了检讨。

于是现在只剩下他一个人躺在校园的一角，咀嚼着夏日最后的清苦。

蝉鸣鼓噪。

惹得人也一身燥热不堪。

好想恋爱啊…

\- 2 -

“诶昴啊我跟你讲，那天我去找yoko，然后……后来那天晚上我们俩……最后…嘿嘿嘿…”村上边说边傻笑，粉红泡泡都要飞出眉梢的那种。

“啧，还yo～ko～”涩谷咂了咂嘴，无精打采地趴在课桌上。

“我说你也赶紧吧，都快毕业的人了。这周末可是难得的三连休啊，你跟那个谁…诶叫什么名字来着？”村上话锋一转，兴奋地拍了拍涩谷的肩。

“哪个谁啊！”涩谷顿时心下一揪，脑中闪过一个名字。

“就那个…你们乐队那个贝斯手，叫什么…丸山…啊丸山隆平？你什么时候去跟人家表白啊？”

“你…你提他干嘛！我干嘛跟他表白啊！”

“切，跟我你还装什么装。”村上一副过来人的姿态，“就你高二那会儿，看了一场校乐队表演，眼睛都粘人家身上了，下了台就火急火燎地找乐队经理报名当主唱。谁高一的时候特拽地说‘我不参加集体活动’的啊？骗谁呢你。”

“……我才不喜欢他呢…”涩谷昴心虚地把一半脸颊埋进手肘里，扭头望向窗外晴朗的天。

\- 3 -

村上信五不知道的是，涩谷昴第一次见丸山隆平并不是在圣诞专场。

高一暑假前期末考结束的那一天，涩谷把手机落在了教室，只得返身回校去拿，在半路上顺便拐进一家便利店买了只草莓味的甜筒。

切，只剩下草莓味的了，要是被村上知道了准要笑话我。一点都不酷。

然后他就在校门口见到了那个男孩。

那个男孩比他高出许多，背着只卡其色布的双肩包，正隔着栅栏向里探头探脑地张望着。他似乎听见了身后的动静，回头看见了涩谷昴，顿时有些无措地退了半步，手指相互揉搓着，欲言又止。

“那个，你找谁？”涩谷看他并没有穿本校的制服，似乎也不眼熟。

“我…前辈好！我是今年报考了贵校的丸山隆平。”男孩像是鼓足勇气似的，突然向涩谷鞠了个九十多度的躬。他话音的尾调带着些京都腔特有的婉转，勾得涩谷的耳朵痒痒的。

“你是——想进来看看学校？”

“嗯…但是大家好像都走了…”男孩略显委屈地喃喃了一句，又望了望涩谷，腆着脸扯出了一个微笑。

他笑起来的时候，右边的脸颊上勾起了一湾浅浅的酒窝。

涩谷突然没来由地想到了那只草莓味的冰激凌融在嘴里的味道。

高二的校乐队专场，也是涩谷很尊敬的主唱泷泽学长的毕业演出。

涩谷一向是不参加集体活动的。村上每次叫他一起他都说麻烦，再叫就说自己不想唱歌，入学后也没有报名初中起便憧憬已久的校乐队。

当然原因并不是嫌麻烦。

泷泽甚至向他抛出过橄榄枝，盛情邀请他来乐队做吉他手，被他一口回绝。

有泷泽学长在的乐队，不需要他的歌声。

后来阴差阳错地，作为学生会干部的村上“碰巧”多拿了一张最前排的票，偏要兴冲冲地拐着他去看。

那是他第二次见到那个男孩。

全场的追光都倾注在中央的话筒上，泷泽意气风发一如往日。那个男孩躲在舞台的角落里，穿着一条紧身牛仔裤，修长的双腿半倚在高脚凳上。他像是听不见前场的喧闹般，静静地拨弄着怀中的贝斯。他蓬松的短发在风中轻轻摇晃，几粒汗珠在发梢闪得晶亮。

他抬起眼，碰巧望向了涩谷的方向，怔了几秒，又慌忙垂眸。涩谷看见他微微泛着潮红的脸上，似乎闪过一抹笑意。 

他不是…在看我吧？

他的前方，泷泽学长也在，正迎着阳光笑得灿烂。

他不是在看我。

涩谷的心跳在胸腔里砰砰乱撞，然后被自己一拳打得偃旗息鼓。

\- 4 -

后来涩谷进了乐队，接替泷泽主唱的位置。

玩band的人都挺朋克，也没什么前辈后辈的讲究，互相叫着诸如“Subaru”“Maru”之类的昵称。他虽并非十分玩得开的人，却也的确才华横溢，跟乐团成员志同道合，平时处得不错，自然称呼也随意些。只是那位Maru本尊，一直坚持着称他为“涩谷学长”，而他也只好回报以“丸山君”。

大概怪自己天天对Maru冷着张脸？涩谷这样想。

但是有什么办法啊！一紧张就拉着脸的毛病，从记事起就没机会改正过。而Maru那个笨蛋倒好，一天到晚笑嘻嘻的，开心也笑，紧张也笑，难受了委屈了还是笑。

高二秋季开学后不久，关西地区高中生乐团总决赛，入选乐队可以出两个节目，指导老师安排涩谷和丸山对唱压轴，涩谷兼吉他，丸山兼贝斯。丸山虽小声说了句“我唱歌不太好”，却最终也没有推脱。

上台前涩谷便发现丸山有点不对劲，他从脖颈到脸颊都晕着红色，额间沁出细密的汗珠，手指好像在时不时发抖，甚至有些拿不稳琴了。

“喂，喂你没事吧？”昴在幕布后压低了声音问。

“没事。”丸山僵硬地对着昴笑了笑，“只是有点紧张。”

事实证明紧张时也笑的丸山隆平并不是没事。快到副歌部分时，涩谷压下弦等丸山接上，而半晌后，身旁全无反应，会场中弥漫了许久尴尬的沉默。

涩谷往身旁望了望，丸山似乎有些恍惚，对上了涩谷的眼神，才慌忙回过神来，抿着唇无助地望着他。

看来他是一时恍神忘了接。涩谷用口型示意他稍等，用手指悄悄比了三二一。

最终，对唱的歌曲变成了副歌时吉他手与贝斯手的和声，将全场气氛推向高潮。比赛结束后的采访中，许多观众说印象最深的表演是压轴的双人组合在副歌前意味深长的停顿。主持人还添油加醋地描述，说这就好像是拧开盐汽水时静静等待着气泡的那一刻，是向初恋告白时的欲言又止，恰到好处的青涩暧昧。

丸山在下场后，自然被严格的指导老师劈头盖脸地骂了一顿。

乐队的其他人都陆续回去了，只剩下涩谷在休息室慢条斯理地收拾着吉他包。丸山蹲在一角，抓着头发，将脸埋在膝盖间。

“那个，别在意了。最终效果很好。”涩谷有些不自在地挪到丸山身边，本想拍拍他的肩，又将半空中的手收了回去。

丸山抬起头，惨白的双唇干得开裂，脸上的红晕反而更盛，目光仿佛不能聚焦，被血丝包裹得茫然若失。

“喂，你没事吧！”涩谷忙伸手探了探丸山的额头。

“对不起…涩谷学长…都是因为我……”丸山小声嗫嚅着，朦胧的双眸里像是要滴出水来。

“你这个笨蛋都发烧成这样了怎么不说！！アホ！”话音未落，涩谷也被自己的音量吓了一跳。他不知道自己为什么突然像烧了心一样上火，深吸了一口气，尽量将火气同声音一起压低了些，“走，去医院。”

丸山被他拉起手腕，整个人却软软地瘫在原地，“我没事，涩谷学长。我回家捂着被子睡一觉就好了，特别管用。”他像是怕涩谷不信似的，扯着嘴角笑了笑，还因不规则的呼吸微微抽搐着。

“……”

待涩谷反应过来，丸山的脸已被他揉进了怀里。他能感觉到滚烫的鼻息轻吐在他的锁骨窝里，然后变成了低低的啜泣。他不知道自己是哪根筋抽了，只觉得怀中的温度灼着他的心口，汗水和泪水不知哪个更咸，一寸一寸刮得他胃疼。

\- 5 -

今天的涩谷昴也挺胃疼的。

“乐队排练结束啦？”村上敲了敲床板，探了半个头出来。

“啊。”涩谷懒得理他，躺着自顾自玩手机。

“诶快说说，有什么进展不？”

“没进展。”涩谷没好气地说，“练完我就回来了，跟谁都没说上话。”

“喔～”村上细细咀嚼了一番涩谷的后半句话，又像个老妈子似的开课了，“可马上就周五了啊，要是错过了这个暑假到了大学——啧啧，机不可失时不再来啊！你看，我就是抓住了机会的榜样——”

“诶你烦不烦！”涩谷心里憋着气，还冷不丁被秀了一脸，窝火得不行。

“我说，”村上将脸又探出来了些，“我知道你当面说约他出来什么的不好意思，要不发个LINE呗。”

“……”

村上抓到涩谷若有所思的片刻，挑了挑眉。涩谷哼了一声，兀自卷着被子翻过身去了。

盯着手机纠结了三个小时，涩谷终于按下了发送键。

「周六晚上宫津花火大会，我约了村上他们都不去，你跟我一起去吗？」

等下……我去涩谷昴你全世界无敌大傻子吧！这样说变成什么了？人家Maru成Hina那货的备胎了？Hina他们不去才勉为其难叫他一起？涩谷昴你就被自己蠢哭算了！活该单身一辈子！

涩谷又存着一丝侥幸，点开雅虎搜了半天LINE是否有隐藏的撤回功能，最后气得一摔手机跑去了澡堂。

他甚至不敢看自己的消息有没有被已读了。

算了，还是别给自己添堵了。涩谷讪讪地挂上浴巾。

半夜，村上正睡得迷迷糊糊，突然听见下铺一声闷闷的巨响。

“涩谷昴你怎么了！失恋了也不用想自杀到撞墙吧？！你冷静一点啊喂！”村上急得差点翻身掉下来，只见涩谷一手举着手机，一手捂着头，疼得龇牙咧嘴，表情扭曲得诡异。

“没…我没事……诶你赶紧睡我真没事！”涩谷硬将涌出的泪珠挤回了眼眶，头晕得嗡嗡响，虽然还是没能阻止他踢了八卦上铺的床板一脚。

涩谷向外探探头，听见上铺已经传来了轻鼾，才松了一口气重新打开了手机。

丸山隆平。

已读。

「好的！谢谢涩谷学长的邀请，我一定准时到(*ˊ♡ˋ*)/」 

还挺疼的…我不是在做梦啊。

好像也没眼花。

嘿嘿。

青柠味的汽水被拧开了瓶盖，慢悠悠地泛起了酸酸甜甜的泡泡。

\- 6 -

“妙子——你帮我看看我袖子这边平了没啊——”涩谷从浴室里探出半个身子。

“嗯我看看啊…挺好的挺好的～”妙子将他身上的布料拍得更平整些，一边盈盈地笑着，“诶，想想那时候我跟你爸第一次约会也是在花火大会上，我对着镜子整理了三个小时，还是觉得腰带是歪的。”

“什…什么约会啊！就是跟朋友出去玩而已…”涩谷别扭地扯了扯浴衣，悄悄左右侧身瞥着镜子。

仲夏夜的风微凉，裹着宫津湾的水汽，蒸得空气有一丝特殊的清甜。细窄的灯笼沿着竹木长廊一盏盏亮了，在暮色中抹过一片鹅黄的光。浸润在古香中的京都难得人群熙攘，满眼浴衣和服缭乱的花朵，嬉闹，含笑的对望和美人。而祭典小摊的吆喝声仍仿佛懒懒的，透着一股别致的温婉。

涩谷双手抱臂倚在路灯柱上，食指无意识地在手肘处打着节拍。腰带好像系得有点紧了，他不自在地扭了扭身子，突然迎面撒来几滴水。

“啊！对不起对不起！”女孩用指缝夹着捞金鱼的网，双手合十不住地向涩谷道歉。金鱼缸的弧形玻璃映着她缀着橙红色花簇的浴衣，粉扑扑的面颊上滑过发簪的纸鹤吊坠，身边的男孩搂着她欠了欠身。

一阵风拂过，小摊门帘上的风铃叩出悦耳的响动。

糟了，忘记问了，万一他向平日那样穿衬衫牛仔裤来——岂不是非常尴尬？！显得我穿浴衣好像…有什么特别的意思？

他会不会穿浴衣来？

他会穿浴衣来…他不会穿浴衣来…他会来…他不会来…他——

眼前凑近一只炸得金黄的伞状物，带着一丝奇异的香气。

……

“香菇哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

涩谷吓得连退了几步，才看清那个举着一只香菇天妇罗的人。

“…Maru…丸山君？”

丸山闪过一丝狡黠的笑意，似乎对涩谷的反应颇为满意，弯着眼，右边的脸颊上凹下了一个浅浅的窝。

“开玩笑的。涩谷学长，抱歉让你久等了。”丸山将香菇收回，从身后递出一根苹果糖。

“谢…谢谢。没关系，我也是刚到。”涩谷接过苹果糖舔了一口，舌头有些麻木地尝不出味道。

他是讨厌我吧…

他连我讨厌香菇都特意记得那么清楚。

“烟火快开始了，走吧，我带你去我最喜欢的地方。”

“嗯。”涩谷心不在焉地应了一声。

穿不惯的木屐，隔着五公分的距离，在石板路上敲击着清脆的小调，一前一后，一深一浅，叩得心也合着拍子有一下没一下地乱跳。

涩谷偷偷瞥着身旁的丸山，他今天恰巧穿了件跟涩谷款式相似的浴衣，布料掖得刚露出细白的脚踝，偏深的亚麻灰衬得他的身影修长而柔和。

“你是…京都本地人吧？”涩谷突然打破了沉默，丸山有些吃惊地侧过脸来。

“嗯，不过不是这边长大的，只是小时候经常和家里人来三桥立玩。”丸山挠了挠卷发，“口音还是被发现了吗。”

太明显了，涩谷心说。丸山虽然在学校里一直就着大阪腔说话，独特的尾调却像是小猫爪子，软绵绵地一下一下挠着耳根。

快到河边了，人群明显喧嚣了不少，涩谷被推推搡搡，不留神间趔趄了一下，抬起头来竟一时找不到丸山了。

他正有些着急地四下望着，突然右手被温暖的掌心包住。

“昴，跟着我。”话音未落，他便被牵着往前跌跌撞撞地走去。

右手逐渐变得滚烫，黏黏的，潮潮的，也不知道是谁在出汗。

“到了。”

一路拨开人群，涩谷刚喘了口气，忽而眼前一亮。

放眼望去，整个水面洒满了水灯，水波映着鹅黄的烛火，顺着涟漪摇摇晃晃，从脚边一直蜿蜒至暮色的尽头。

“水灯啊…真好看…”涩谷不经意间轻声赞叹。

“嗯。一年一次的祈愿，很美。”

一年一次…也不知道下次他会和谁在一起放水灯呢。

涩谷的脑中无意间跳出了村上的话。他望了望丸山，莹莹的烛火给他微卷的发梢笼上了一层柔和的光晕。

豁出去了。

“丸山君，那个，我…”

“昴学长。”丸山突然打断了他，“那天…对不起。”

涩谷神色黯然了几分。他知道丸山说的是哪天。他不是想来听一个道歉的，之前的那声舍去敬称的呼唤，大概也只是自己的错觉罢了。

“我第一次看见你在舞台上唱歌，你在我的斜前方站着，就好像发着光。听着你的歌声，我就决定，要用我最好的音乐，追着你，追着光。”丸山垂下了眼，却没有看他。“那次老师说让我和你唱duet，我真的很开心。但是听横山会长说，比赛之后就是你的生日，我就在前一个周末偷偷跑了出去，想在夏日祭上给你选个礼物。”

涩谷依稀记了起来，村上说去年夏天大阪的夏日祭途中突降暴雨，他跟横山差点回不了家，还被涩谷嘲笑了很久。

“后来我就…有点感冒了。对不起，本来想在比赛后把礼物送给你，但是最后……”丸山咬了咬嘴唇，“我知道比起礼物来，你会更喜欢一次完美的演出。对不起。”

“我能知道…是什么样的礼物吗？”

丸山一怔，有些不好意思地从衽内的侧袋里掏出一个小东西，放在手心摊开在涩谷面前。

是一个深木色的吉他拨片，上面刻着一只睁着圆眼的小猫。

“…谢谢，真的很漂亮。不过，丸山君，”涩谷从丸山的手里接了过去捏在手心，有些别扭地转过脸去不看他，“凡事都有个先来后到，明明是我先看见你在舞台上的。更何况，这个礼物我也很——”

“昴！”

丸山似乎是掐着涩谷的话头喊了出来，涩谷闻声，有点吃惊地回头，唇上却突然被蜻蜓点水的柔软碰了一下。

“我喜欢你。”

第一束烟火倏地升了上去，在静默的夜空中绽成了一朵粲然的花。

\- ∞ -

雪白的礼堂，酒已半酣。

司仪正试图用华丽的串词将醉翁之意只在酒的众位宾客的吸引力拉回到靓丽的新人和大屏幕上。

“诶，你看，这不是那时候昴毕业演出时候录的dvd嘛！”村上用手肘戳了戳身边的横山，他难得也像模像样地打着领结，笔挺的西装和横山身上的同款不同色。

“啊？”横山正被后辈大仓拉着说话，转过身来。

“你不记得啦？就高三昴生日那天，不是你给录的像嘛。压轴的就是Maru的solo弹唱啊！”村上酒也喝得有些多了，兴奋地红着脸晃着空玻璃杯，嗓门也跟着提了起来，“Maru那小子，那会儿可神神叨叨了，还保密节目呢！不到最后一刻愣是不让我们知道曲目，我还跟昴打赌来着。”

“最后谁赢了？”横山挺好奇的样子。

“那首我们谁都没听过啊。好像名字叫——夏恋花火？”村上咂着嘴，“不过昴那小子可没用了，没听完就跑了，肯定躲起来哭得稀里哗啦的。”

“他又不是你。”横山不以为然。

“我…我什么时候躲起来哭过啊！”村上有些心虚地喊着。

“你自己，知道啊～”横山亮了亮无名指上的钻戒，对村上挑了挑眉。

大屏幕上，身着亚麻灰浴衣的男孩在舞台上捧着吉他。追光终于只打在了他一个人身上，他却仍浅淡地笑着，合着旋律缓缓诉说。

“

站在茫茫人海中的我快被压垮

不安着你的身影就这样消失在我眼前

所以我竭尽全力去追上

你大步向前的背影

闪着耀眼的星光

欢声在人群中渐渐高涨

突然相触的右手逐渐发烫

穿不惯的浴衣

那牵着的右手

比往常近了许多的两人的距离

害羞的我只能低着头

翩翩飞舞，四处飘散的花

逐渐消逝的光芒

倾注着心愿的烟火，向空中飘渺的残影再度绽放

我虔诚地祈祷般，仰望着那虚幻的光

用谁也听不见的声音细语着，请不要熄灭啊

悄悄的，寄宿在与你手心交叠处的光。 ”


End file.
